The Foxes Sting
by STAR-ee-Knight
Summary: When Naruto is attacked on his ninth birthday a young woman comes to his aid, who is she what does she want? no good at summaries so erm... yeh. rated M just to be safe naruto/soifon, adventure fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Foxes Sting**

Chapter 1: Sudden Beginnings

This story begins in the village of Konoha, one of the five great shinobi nations, a village that has birthed and trained some of the most formidable ninja the shinobi world had ever seen. Among these great ninja stands the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who, through the use of his signature Hiraishin Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), single-handedly decimated entire squadrons of Iwa troops in an instant, making him the fastest ninja to ever live, thus earning him his name, The Yellow Flash of Konoha.

But enough of history, let us focus our view to one of the many back alleys scattered across Konoha, where a crowd of drunken civilians and ninja alike can be seen cornering a small frail looking boy, shouting insults and death threats, the likes of "Demon spawn!" and "kill the little prick!, let's finish what the yondaime started!".

Now this night should be a night of celebration, for this is the night the Yondaime Hokage defeated the nine tailed demon lord, the Kitsune king, Kyuubi, before it could destroy Konoha, by sealing it into a baby born on this very day nine years ago.

"Why do you keep hurting me? What did i do?" cried the boy.  
"Don't talk to me you little shit!" one drunken ninja shouted, and proceeded to stab the boy in the stomach with a kunai.

The boy cried out in excruciating pain with an ear-splitting scream, and began to levitate a few feet from the ground, his abdomen then began to glow in an intricate seal design with a bright white light, after a few seconds of this he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, with blood pouring from his abdomen.

The crowd erupted in cheers when suddenly there was a bright flash, effectively blinding everyone present, when everyone was able to see properly again, there between the child and the crowd stood a petit woman, wearing a black kimono with a white underlayer, over the kimono she wore a white ankle length robe with the kanji symbol for 'two' on the back, she had short black hair with two long pigtail braids with golden hoops on the ends which descend just past her shoulders.  
She had a short katana, strapped horizontally across the small of her back, she had grey eyes and she looked pissed.

The crowd stepped back in shock at the sudden appearence of this stranger.  
"What have you done?!" she screamed at them with a look of absolute rage upon her face, a powerful pressure of energy flowed from the woman which made the ninja sweat, though the villagers were unaffected, due to not being able to sense the energy.

One rather dumb villager, not realizing the danger he was in, plus he had ninja behind him some he thought he was pretty safe, decided to speak up saying, "we killed the demon, he could have killed us, we did you a favor, we are technically heroes now, so really you should be thank-urgh!" he was stopped short by the womans blade stabbed through his neck, the woman withdrew her blade and let the man fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood, gurgling as the crimson liquid gushed from his neck.

"Anyone else?" she asked as if taunting them.

"That bitch killed him! She protects the demon, get her!" another villager shouted.

"He has a name!" replied the woman as she readied herself for a fight.

As the villagers and a few ninja attacked her one by one she ducked, stabbed and sliced her way through them to find a ninja going through hand signs "Fire release: Pheonix Sage Fire Technique!" he shouted as he spat out a series of small fireballs towards the woman.

He was surprised when the fireballs didn't hit the woman but instead she disappeared, only to re-appear behind him with her blade held backwards in her hand against his throat.

"Wh.. who are you?" the ninja asked, fearing for his life.

"My name is Soifon, and his name..." pointing to the child still unconscious on the floor, " his name is Naruto" she said with a chilling but soft voice, as she sliced his throat open, letting blood spurt from his neck like a fountain before the ninja fell forward onto his face, dead before he hit the ground.

Chapter end.

**Okay so this is my first chapter of my first ever Fanfiction, im rather nervous as to what you all may think of it, so please read it, review it and above all comment what you believe could have been improved. Thank you.**

**Until next time, Peace.**

_**star-ee-knight.**_


	2. who the hell are you?

**Okay so this is the second chapter of The Foxes Sting, thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, please continue reading and enjoy :).**

"normal talking"  
_'normal thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 1 recap.**

"Wh.. who are you?" the ninja asked, fearing for his life.

"My name is Soifon, and his name..." pointing to the child still unconscious on the floor, " his name is Naruto" she said with a chillingly soft voice, as she sliced his throat open, letting blood spurt from his neck like a fountain before the ninja fell foward on to his face, dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who the hell are you?**

Once all the drunkards were dealt with the woman known as 'Soifon' rushed to the unconscious boy, now known as Naruto's, side.

_'He looks pretty bad'_ she thought to herself as she began to patch him up with an emergency first aid field kit.

After managing to stop the bleeding she cleaned the wound and noticed it was already beginning to heal, at first she was confused then realization hit her, _'at least it's helping him by healing him I suppose'_ she then wrapped a bandage round his abdomen, _'well i'm not Retsu Unohana but it should do, I need to get him home soon, now where is his... house... shit, i'm gonna have to find a safe place to keep him for the night'_.  
She carefully picked him and disappeared.

She eventually reappeared in a run-down part of the village outside what appeared to be an apartment building with boarded up windows, she tried all the doors but they seemed to be locked, all except one which she entered and looked around, safe to say the place was a complete dive, the paint was peeling off the walls, the floor was littered with rubbish and there was a smell of damp about the place.  
_'Doesn't look like anyone had lived here for a while so it should be okay to stay the night'_ she thought to herself placing him on the bed and pulled up a chair to wait until the boy regained consciousness

***The next morning***

Naruto stirred in his sleep, becoming aware of his consciousness, he recalled the events of the previous night. he remembered that it was his birthday and he went for a walk, he remembered a group of men coming out of a pub clearly intoxicated by the alcohol they had consumed, he remembered them spotting him, their faces twisting from joy to anger, he remembered being chased across town by the group and them cornering him on a back alley and then he realized he was stabbed in the stomach.

His eyes shot open and he scanned his surroundings and noticed he was back in his apartment, _'how did I get back here?'_ he thought, he then checked his stomach which was wrapped in bandages, removing the bandages he noticed that the wound was gone, his stomach looked like he had not been stabbed at all.  
Now this wasn't new to Naruto, ever since he could remember, whenever he got cut or bruised he healed extremely quickly, so he assumed it was normal.  
Getting out of bed he went into the bathroom to have a shower.

***With Soifon***

Soifon awoke early to see Naruto still asleep, _'well I reckon he will be awake soon so I should probably make him some breakfast'_ she stepped into the kitchen which was just as dirty as the rest of the apartment, her eye twitched in annoyance at the disgusting state of the place, _'Yoruichi, give me strength'_ she thought to herself.

***With Naruto***

Naruto stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he went into his bedroom and got dressed in his usual bright orange jumpsuit, '_I wonder how I got back here, well someone must have helped me' _Naruto theorized,_' that would explain the bandages, but shouldn't I be in the hospital or something, hm, I will have to ask ji-ji later on, but first breakfast' _he concluded.

"To the kitchen, away!" he energetically said to no-on in particular.

Naruto stepped into the kitchen and prepared to make himself a cup of instant ramen.

"Good morning" came a voice from behind him, he immediately spun around with a fork in his hand to protect himself in case the origin of the voice was hostile, what he found was a young looking woman with a stern face sitting at the table sipping tea as if it were her own place.

"Who the hell are you? what do you want from me?" he practically shouted.

"That is no way to talk to the person who saved you, now, is it Naruto" she replied sounding slightly annoyed.

"How do you know my name?" came Narutos shocked reply.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me Naruto, though that should have been obvious seeing as the last time we met you were barely a few hours old".

***Begin flashback***

Minato stood between the Kyuubi and an altar, holding a newborn baby, "Kyuubi, I have no idea if you can understand me but I cannot allow you to be free, your rampage of destruction must come to an end, i'm afraid you have be resealed for the good of my village, i hope you understand".

He placed the baby on the altar, and turned to a red haired woman, "Kushina, could you restrain the Kyuubi please?".

The woman nodded her acknowledgement and turned towards the giant demon and raised her arms, suddenly golden chains shot from her hand and wrapped themselves around the Kyuubi, effectively pinning it.

Minato then went through some handseals and calmly spoke the name of the jutsu "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal", there was a large puff of smoke, when the smoke cleared there stood thirteen people, all wearing black kimonos with white underlayers, over the kimonos they wore ankle length white robes, the oldest member stood in the middle of them all, he was a bald man with many battle scars, he had a white long white beard, and walked with a cane, he looked about to check his surroundings before settling his sight on Minato, then he spoke in a booming voice that demanded respect, "Minato Namikaze, in exchange for our services i'm afraid I must take your soul as payment, do you accept this agreement?".

Minato nodded his head in agreement, and replied, "Shinigami-san, I request that you take half of this great demons soul, to do with what you will, and also that you seal the other half into my son".

"Very well, do you have any last words?" he inquired.

"Yes I do have one last wish, as my wife, Kushina, is not long for this world after being severely weakened by birth and having the demon ripped from her by an unknown assailant, I wish that you watch over my son, make sure he does not come to any major harm, if he does i would like you to step in and aid him to become as strong as he can be" Minato pleaded.

"Acknowledged" the aged shinigami began, "Captains!" he shouted to his subordinates, "Your orders are to subdue the demon and tear his soul from him and separate it equally between the child and and one of our soul capsules!".

With this the other shinigami began a chant "River of blood, ocean of bones the creator is angry for your tresspass. Bow to his majesty and all will be forgiven but sin again and the punishment will be your oblivion, Bakudo number 40: Serpent trap".

Suddenly two giant stone serpents rose from the ground and held the Kyuubi's arms in place with their teeth.

The aged shinigami then walked towards the Kyuubi and stabbed his hand into its chest, forcefully ripping its soul from the body, his cane then transformed into a sword and he cleaved the soul in half, directing one halve into the newborn and the other into a capsule shaped like hard candy.

"The deed is done" the shinigami said, he turned towards Minato, "now you must offer up your soul as payment!".

Minato nodded and stood beside the other shinigami, seeing this Kushina tried to rush towards her husband but fell short, collapsing to the ground coughing up blood, she looked up towards Minato and with her dying breath she said, "I love you, thank you for protecting him" her remaining strength left her and she fell, dead.

Minato couldn't help but shed a tear for his deceased love and replied softly, "I love you too" then turning to the aged shinigami he said, "what of my son? what happens now?".

The aged man turned to one of his subordinates, "Captain Soifon, your skill set is best suited to these people, you shall be the childs watcher, you will not reveal yourself unless you deem it absolutely necessary, do make myself clear?" he shouted.

A woman stepped forward and nodded, "hai, crystal, Captain commander" she then turned to Minato and said, "I shall do my best to watch over your son, what is the his name?".

Minato looked at the woman still teary eyed and nodded his thanks, "his name... is Naruto".

***Flashback end***

* * *

**Okay so there is the second chapter, enjoy, i apologies if it is not as long and you would like but this is my story and the chapters will be as long as i want them to be, though I am trying to make each one longer than the previous one.**

**As always read, comment and review, inbox me with any improvements you think will increase the quality of the next chapter.**

**Until next time, peace.**

_**star-ee-knight**_


End file.
